


Call Me Alex

by ellebeedarling



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little angst, Budding Relationship, Eventual Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, because what's a story without angst right, becoming friends, for now, mage inquisitor, mostly just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Alexander Trevelyan had not sought power or authority. He'd been content to live in Ostiwick's Circle of Magi studying, drinking wine, and fooling around with his compatriots, but life has a way of thrusting people into roles they never anticipated. And while Alex may not have much say as to the path his life takes, he can certainly choose with whom he travels.**Now with artwork in chapters one & three by the wonderful and talentedTh3Morrigan!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Shoutout to [anarchycox](http://anarchycox.tumblr.com) who found my rambling tags on a random post and encouraged me to chase this ship down the rare-pair rabbit hole (where it looks like I'll have to single-handedly feed my own addiction.)
> 
> For now, this is a one-shot, though it will probably end up being multi-chaptered. I have Ideas and Plans, and I never post things until I've finished writing them, but I'm so stoked about this pairing I couldn't resist. Maybe instead of a multi-chapter fic it'll just be a series of one-shots. *shrugs*
> 
> In this installment, Barris refuses to use the Herald's first name. It irks Alex. 
> 
> Unbetaed so I hope it doesn't suck. 
> 
> See how cute Alex is: [Alexander Trevelyan](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/post/179594558024/voidboy13-simon-nessman-photographed-by-greg)
> 
> The art that inspired it all: [Ser Delrin Barris](https://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com/post/179427070179/savbakk-ser-delrin-barris-i-will-honour-your)

**_[Artwork by the amazing Th3Morrigan! ](https://blasteddoodles.tumblr.com/post/179846003878/alexander-trevelyan-herald-of-andraste-inspired) _ **

 

“ _For almost a thousand years, the world believed it was in the hands of the Maker. And now many believe you are the agent of His will. Whatever the truth is, that belief gives you power._ ”

 

Alex sat in the snow with his head in his hands beside the frozen lake outside the gates of Haven. It would only be a matter of time before someone came looking for him, but maybe he could steal a few quiet moments. He’d always enjoyed his privacy, though there was no such thing as being alone when one lived in a circle of magi. But now he needed this time away just to be able to function. Some solitude to order his thoughts, to sift through the ideas running rampant in his head.

 

He no more believed he was the chosen of Andraste than he believed druffalo could sprout wings and fly, but Vivienne was correct. Regardless of the truth, people believed, and that belief made him powerful. Something he’d never wanted nor aspired to.

 

He’d been content enough with his life in the chantry. He was a powerful enough mage that his Harrowing had never been a real concern - although it was a rather unpleasant experience. His noble birth afforded him the privilege of trust where others might fall under suspicion due to their more humble beginnings. Generally speaking, it meant he was left alone. The templars never hounded him. The instructors and senior enchanters had faith in him.

 

Being born a mage might have cost him some of his standing in society and the eyes of the Maker - if the Chantry was to be believed - but all-in-all, Alex couldn’t complain about his life.

 

Until now.

 

Now it seemed the lives of every man, woman, and child in all of Thedas were dependent on his ability to seal the breach and defeat these Venatori. He’d never wanted to rule, never wanted to fight. He enjoyed studying, sampling wines and cheeses from Orlais, attending royal balls, and the pleasurable company of young men of his persuasion.

 

Perhaps he’d led a somewhat shallow life up until now, but dammit, it had been _his_ life, and it was something he’d enjoyed. Something he now missed.

 

His ass was completely frozen even though he was sitting on a fur robe. This part of Thedas was colder than a frost dragon’s balls, and it was times like these that he sincerely missed the Circle at Ostwick, his home for the last eighteen years. Despite the lack of privacy, there was always a roaring fire in the sleeping quarters, and usually a glass of mead or wine to be found.

 

If he got his head out of his ass and his ass out of the snow, he could probably find one or both of those things here in Haven.

 

“Your Worship.”

 

Alex looked up into the most exquisite green eyes. “Barris,” he sighed. “How many times must I tell you to call me Alex? Alexander if you wish. Hell, even Lord Trevelyan would be preferable to ‘Your Worship.’” It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in Andraste or the Maker. He was sure they existed, and he was equally sure that neither of them would want a person such as him to be touted as their prophet. “Give me a hand up, will you?”

 

Delrin gripped the hand that was thrust toward him and hauled like a dutiful little templar, and Alex was propelled off the ground like he’d been launched from a trebuchet. Damn, the man was strong. He landed on his feet with a grunt.

 

Alex wasn’t exactly a small man. Slightly higher than six feet tall, broad shoulders, moderate musculature. He was no slouch. But neither was he a templar and Barris had just yanked him off the ground like a child’s toy. It simply wouldn’t do to let his thoughts continue on to the logical conclusions about what the good ser knight looked like underneath all that heavy plate mail.

 

“Thank you,” Alex said, slightly breathless. Thankfully it was too damned cold for his cheeks to take on any more color. They must already have been rosy from the frigid air. “Now, is there something in particular I can do for you?”

 

“N-no… not in particular, Your Wor… Lord Trevelyan. I just saw you sitting here, and…” Barris trailed off, looking embarrassed.

 

“And you thought you’d interrupt my ten minutes of solitude for the day?”

 

Barris’ eyes went wide and he began to stammer again.

 

“Sorry,” Alex said before he could get too far into his self-flagellation. “I’m sorry. That was ungracious of me. I think my brain is frozen. Or my tongue. I can’t seem to make the proper niceties pour forth, today. Walk with me, Barris. My limbs are in jeopardy if we stay out here much longer.”

 

“It is a bit cold,” Delrin agreed. “Even for my tastes.”

 

“Right. You’re from Ferelden, are you not, Barris?”

 

“Yes, ser. From just north of Lake Calenhad.”

 

“I’m from Ostwick myself, but I suppose you knew that. Everyone seems to know every little detail of my life now, even the incorrect ones. Did you know I got into a disagreement with one of the kitchen wenches yesterday over whether or not the ‘Herald’ took cream in his tea? She didn’t seem to believe me when I told her - rather emphatically, I might add - that the ‘Herald of Andraste was simply mad about cream in his tea.’ She never did recognize me, and my tea was sadly creamless this morning when it arrived.”

 

Delrin was laughing by the time Alex was done rambling. And how delightful it was. “Perhaps I can lead an expedition to procure cream for the Herald of Andraste before afternoon tea,” he said.

 

“By the Maker, I should hope we’ve more useful things for the templars to do than raid the larder.”

 

“We all have our parts to play, Your… my lord.”

 

“Well,” Alex sighed, “small progress is better than none at all, I suppose.” He stopped walking and gripped Barris by the elbow to grab his attention. “One of these days, I shall hear you call me Alex.”

 

“Doubtful, my lord,” he replied with a slow smile, and Maker the things that smile did to Alex’s insides. Well, well, well.

 

“You doubt the word of the Herald of Andraste?” Alex asked stepping closer to the man. This could possibly have been the most fun he’d had since setting foot inside the Temple of Sacred Ashes months ago. Delris’ emerald eyes were drawn to Alex’s lips, and he couldn’t resist tipping them up into his best devilish smile.

 

“Not at all, ser. But I have it on good authority that the word of Lord Alexander Trevelyan of Ostwick is extremely suspect.”

 

Alex threw back his head to laugh, releasing Barris’ arm in the process. “Come to the tavern with me,” he said. “We can warm ourselves by the fire, drink ourselves stupid on mead, and pretend we’re talking about templar-ish things, or perhaps have a spirited debate on the subject of mage-templar relations.”

 

“While that does sound like an appealing way to spend my afternoon, I’m afraid I’m needed by Commander Cullen shortly. We’re to go over a new training regimen for the templars.”

 

“Well, damn. I suppose Andraste’s prophet drinking and carousing in the tavern does fly in the face of all propriety, doesn’t it? Ah well, I shall have to content myself with taking my creamless tea in my room with my endless piles of letters and documents that need reading and signing. Did you know I had to sign a paper the other day approving the installment of a new latrine? Apparently the old one was full,” he said with a shudder as they neared Haven’s gate. “I would think that where the Inquisition goes to relieve itself would be beneath the notice of Andraste’s Herald, but alas, here we are. I wonder what arduous tasks I’ll be put to today. Determining the course for proper disposal of horse shit? Decreeing that all stable boys wash their hands before dinner? Do you think these decrees and permits will be assembled into some sort of holy text in the years to come?”

 

Barris was laughing again, and Alex’s guts were squirming and twisting like the time his brother Max had sent him careening down a steep hill in their horse cart. That trip had ended with Alex’s arm being broken. The way Delrin Barris was looking at him now, he was sure there was more at stake here than broken appendages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I cannot leave well enough alone, there are going to be six total chapters for this fic! 
> 
> And because we always hurt the ones we love... have some pain and suffering. ♥

“You never talk about it,” Delrin said, watching the Herald carefully out of the corner of his eye. Wind swept up into the valley, blowing Trevelyan’s brown mop of curls every which way. It was one of the most endearing things about the man. The way his shaggy hair always looked unkempt, even if Barris knew the man had just returned from grooming himself. “My hair is  _ impossible _ ,” Alex had told him one day, trying in vain to make it lie down. 

 

Delrin smiled a little, though the subject he was trying to broach was no laughing matter. 

 

“The envy demon?” Alex sighed. “What is there to talk about? It was a demon. I’m well aware of their tricks. I was trained to resist them. Is that not the entire point of the circles of magi? Are you concerned?” 

 

Alex’s eyes were brown like his hair - a deep, pure brown with only the tiniest flecks of gold and caramel to make them sparkle. Sometimes when that gaze was trained on him, Barris found it difficult to breathe. Other times, like now, when there seemed to be confusion and a hint of hurt peeking forth, Barris felt oafish and clumsy. 

 

He was trying to be a friend to a man who seemed to possess but few, and if anyone in Thedas needed friends he could rely on, it would be the Herald of Andraste. The man was close-lipped and hard to read, however. Oh, he could drone on and on - mindless drivel spilling out for hours - and never really  _ communicate _ anything. Delrin suspected it was a defense mechanism, and he wondered if the fact that he was a templar was what kept Alex at arm’s length or if there was something else he was trying to hide. 

 

“Am I concerned about you becoming possessed? Not at the moment,” he said with a wry smile that garnered a chuckle. “I am, however, concerned that you may need someone to talk to about it.” 

 

“Ah, you intend to be my counselor then, is that it? Shall I approach you in the confessional as I might a priest?” 

 

“I meant no offense, my lord.” Barris turned his attention back to the frozen valley, the swirling mass of the breach overhead. Oh to have been spared such times as these.  Delrin believed in and trusted the Maker, though he knew that the Maker’s plans were not always a kindness. To be born possessing the gift of magic only to have it used as an excuse to be locked away into a tower for the remainder of one’s life. He certainly understood the impetus behind the mage rebellions even if he believed the circles were a necessary evil. 

 

Thankfully, Trevelyan seemed to agree, though Barris often wondered if it weighed on him. If the fact that he’d essentially turned his back on his fellow mages ever cost him sleep at night. 

 

“I’m not offended, Barris, bloody hell. I…” Alex turned to face him, expression sincere, almost pleading. “At times I believe you and I are saying the same things yet in such a different way that it causes dissension between us. Barris,” Alex’s voice was soft and gentle. “I do not wish there to be dissension between us.” 

 

It was not the first time that the Herald had suggested that he valued their relationship, that he’d leant a heavier weight to their conversation than Barris thought was warranted. It was not the first time that Barris had felt a stirring of some deeper emotion than friendship for the Herald of Andraste - a nobleman and a mage and bastion of religious authority. Not to mention the last, best hope for all creatures of Thedas to survive the coming days. He couldn’t allow himself to entertain these feelings, but neither could he find the will to suppress them. 

 

“Nor do I, my lord.” 

 

“Oh for… Barris, we’ve been friends for more than a month now. Spending time together outside of our duties, shooting the shit, sharing drinks and laughs. Am I your friend or am I not?”

 

Barris was taken aback. “O-of course, you are, my-”

 

Alex waved a finger in his face. “ _ Don’t _ say it!” 

 

He clamped his lips shut and nodded. Alex sighed again. 

 

“You want me to confide in you about my fears and my nightmares, yet you won’t even indulge me and call me by my first name whenever we’re alone.”

 

“It would not be proper, ser.” 

 

“I am a nobleman; you are a nobleman. What is the issue? Hang bloody propriety.” 

 

“My lord, you are Andraste’s-”

 

“Ah. I see,” Alex interrupted. His entire body seemed to deflate. “Then… well, don’t I feel like a ninny. I’ve completely misread this entire situation, haven’t I?”

 

“I beg your pardon?” 

 

“Oh, nevermind. Do you think it’s too early in the day to get hammered?”

 

“It’s not yet tea time, ser.” 

 

The Herald blew a long, slow breath out from between his lips, and Delrin had the distinct feeling he’d missed some sort of cue just now. 

 

“Yes, Barris,” Alex said slowly. “Yes. It was terrifying. Yes, I have nightmares. I have nightmares about every fucking thing that’s happened since I stepped foot into that bloody conclave. I have fears. Fear that I’m not good enough, that I’m just some cock-up, that no one is taking me seriously. I worry because the youngest son of Lord Leopold Trevelyan was meant for the chantry or the templar order until his magic manifested at the age of twelve, that he was never meant to rule or to lead anyone.

 

“I worry that I’m making the wrong decisions. Should I have sided with the mages and left the templars to their fate. Am I an evil monster for believing that while things aren’t perfect in the circles, they’re a damn sight better than if mages were wandering the towns and forests of Thedas completely unchecked? I mean… look at Tevinter. They’re practically swimming in blood up there, the mages, and I… I can’t abide blood magic, no matter what Solas says. And perhaps it’s my training or the way I was brought up, but I don’t think the world would benefit from completely dismantling the chantry and the circles. But I don’t know if my thoughts on the subject mean I made the right decision. 

 

“I’m floundering, Barris, if you want to know the truth of it.” Alex stopped talking, gaze fixed on the hole in the sky, the one he was responsible for repairing. Barris thought him beautiful in that moment. Brutally honest and vulnerable and absolutely stunning. 

 

“I don’t know what to say, my lord.” 

 

Alex laughed. “And I’ve just unloaded a cartful of my doubts and fears onto a man who refuses to even say my first name. Tell me, Ser Knight-Templar  _ Delrin _ Barris, what are your deepest fears and misgivings?” 

 

Delrin closed his eyes and swallowed. “That the Order is looking to me to lead it and I am incapable. That my zeal, no matter how strong, is not enough to make a difference, to guide the templars into a service that is truly worthy of the Maker and his Bride. That the templars, under my leadership, will fail to assist you in closing the breach. That I cannot seem to move past what my head is insisting upon to listen to my heart when it comes to… you.” 

 

He opened his eyes again to find Alex staring at him, mouth agape. Delrin had broached this topic in the hopes that the Herald would learn to trust in him, to confide in him, but he watched as the shutters slammed closed on Alex’s emotions. 

 

“You cannot see past my title to the man underneath,” Alex stated, so matter-of-fact that Barris felt ashamed of himself. He’d hurt Alex, which was the absolute last thing he’d wanted to do. He’d meant to prove himself a worthy friend and confidant. Instead, he’d wounded the man’s soul. 

 

It was unforgivable. 

 

“I apologize, my lord.” 

 

“I suppose it’s just as well,” Alex murmured. “If… if you’ll excuse me, ser knight. I believe I’ve forgotten about a meeting I was meant to attend with Cassandra and Leliana.” 

 

Delrin watched Alex hurry away from him and silently cursed himself. This day had been the farthest thing from what he’d had planned. Slowly, he made his way back to the village gates, bypassing his tent, and heading straight for the tavern. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is not always sunshine and roses for the Herald of Andraste.
> 
> And please go to chapter one to see the beautiful, new drawing of Alex!!!

_[Gorgeous artwork by Th3morrigan!](https://blasteddoodles.tumblr.com/post/180123423698/another-alex-trevelyan-pic-because-hes-fun-to) _

 

Skyhold was already bustling. The place had been an absolute disaster when they’d found it, but the workers and soldiers were working nearly round the clock to get it ship-shape again.

In the span of a few weeks, Alex had gone from the Herald of Andraste to the Inquisitor - official leader of the Inquisition. He had a swanky and private - if cold - room off the main hall, and an incredible view of the castle and the surrounding valley from his balcony. He supposed snow was now his lot in life and wondered if there was a way they could move the Inquisition to Antiva or Rivain.

Doubtful.

He pulled the fur blanket that normally resided on his bed more tightly around his chest. Despite the woolen pants and undershirt he wore, it was still freezing in his room. Moreso on the balcony, but being out in the fresh air first thing in the morning refreshed him, even as it chilled him to the bone.

His hair whipped from side to side as the wind blew all around him. At some point soon, he’d have to see about getting it cut. It was beginning to get in the way of his eyesight.

With the bustle below him and the wind surrounding him, he didn’t hear the knock at the door and turned when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The elven boy was there to draw his bath, and Alex felt a twinge of guilt. Should the Herald of Andraste keep servants? Eleven servants at that. Did it send a bad message to the rest of Thedas? Mar the reputation of the Inquisition?

Alex cursed any deity who had the audacity to think him either worthy or capable of making decisions about the entirety of a continent. Hell, he couldn’t even take a fucking bath without having a moral crisis!

Looking the elf over, Alex decided he couldn’t be much more than a child. “What is your name, good ser?”

“Elas, your worship.”

“Very good, Elas,” Alex said. He would talk to Josephine to ensure that the boy was well compensated for dealing with the unpleasant things the Herald of Andraste needed dealt with. “I can see to the rest myself,” he added when the boy just stood there. After another moment’s hesitation, the boy scampered off, no doubt waiting out of sight for Alex to call for him again.

Stripping out of his clothes, Alex lowered himself into the water that had been heated from the pot over the fire. It wasn’t quite as warm as he might have liked. Perhaps he could discuss with Dagna how to make fire runes waterproof. Maybe then they could be added to the bath water to make it warmer.

He relaxed into the tub and amused himself with these thoughts until there was another knock on his door. It had to be one of his advisors who seemed to think that no hour and no ritual of hygiene was too sacred to interrupt. They’d all seen him naked countless times, which was, unfortunately, the most action his poor dick had gotten since he’d left Ostwick so many moons ago.

“Enter,” he called as he began to scrub himself down with the bar of pungent soap that sat on the low table beside him.

“Good morning, your worship,” Commander Cullen said upon entering the room. “I apologize for interrupting your bath, but we have much to discuss this morning, and I am due at the camp down in the valley later this afternoon.”

“It is fine, Commander. I’m used to having my privacy invaded at this point.”

“I’m sure you are,” Cullen said with red cheeks. “I do apologize, my lord. It’s just-”

 

“I told you it was fine, Cullen. As long as you don’t mind if I continue to bathe while we talk?”

“No, my lord.” Cullen arranged himself on the sofa opposite the bed, turned so as to give Alex as much privacy as could be afforded. Alex was appreciative. The commander started on so long a list of things needing the Inquisitor’s attention that Alex was finished bathing and in the process of dressing for the day before he reached the final item. “Lastly, I would like to recommend that we officially appoint Ser Barris as the new Knight-Commander.”

Alex’s heart seized up. He and Barris hadn’t spoken more than two words at a time to one another since that unfortunate bungle in Haven. So much had happened and so much time had passed since then, that he was sure whatever had been budding between them was over. If there had been anything at all between them.

That day, Barris had made it pretty clear that anything more than friendship was completely one-sided on Alex’s part. Now, not only was he lonely and down one much-needed friend, he felt utterly foolish as well. If only love weren’t such a complicated game.

“Ser Barris is presently in Skyhold. He came up yesterday to go over some things with me and spent the night.”

“I see,” Alex said, and the pang in his heart dug deeper.

Once he’d taken an arrow to his shoulder during combat. The pain was excruciating, but the agony of removing the arrow made the initial would feel like a pleasant spring afternoon stroll. It was a bit like that now. Barris had been here in the castle all night. Nearby. And had not sought him out. Alex had not even laid eyes on him.

“My lord?” Cullen was watching him curiously. No doubt the commander was leaping to all sorts of conclusions, not the least of which was that Alex was an imposter who had no business playing at being the leader of anything.

“Yes, commander, of course. The decision was made weeks ago. Honestly, we should have taken care of it sooner.”

“My thoughts exactly, your worship.”

Alex cinched up his belt, loading it with potions, the dagger his father had given him when he’d left for the circle, a little pouch that contained various runes and baubles that he found beneficial to keep on hand throughout the day. He then donned his jacket and the necklace that had been a gift from his mother before she passed away. He kissed the pendant and tucked it into his shirt. “Will there be anything else, commander?”

“No, my lord. I’ll leave you to finish dressing. As soon as you’ve had your breakfast, we can hold court.”

“Of course.”

There were several criminals on the docket for the day. Chief Movran of the Avvar had been arrested for throwing goats at the castle walls. Alex had no idea what in bloody hell the man had hoped to accomplish. If he’d been younger, Alex would have been convinced it was a prank.

When he was fourteen, he and some of the other boys in the circle had snuck into Senior Enchanter Lydia’s quarters and hidden dead rats in her wardrobe. The goat tossing seemed in alignment with that caliber of prank, but perhaps he would be proven wrong during the hearing.

After breakfast, he finished his tea, which he’d finally managed to convince the kitchen staff he quite enjoyed with a splash of cream, then took his position on the dais. Alex was sure that he hated judgment days most of all. It seemed so damned pretentious of him to sit on a golden throne passing judgment on those brought before him, but he supposed that’s what his life had become - lonely pretension with a healthy dose of self-loathing.

If ever this breach in the sky were truly healed, he would gladly abdicate this throne and go into hiding somewhere. He’d never actually considered apostasy before, but the idea of it was appealing in the extreme these days. Though he would probably have to move to an entirely new continent to escape notice now. He supposed he could go and squat in his father’s dungeon. Since his father was notorious for being a lenient ruler, he would never be discovered there.

Alex banished the Avvar chief to Tevinter with “all the weapons he could carry,” though he did admonish him to keep his goats to himself. Seemed that was what the man was after all along.

The next case wasn’t as cut and dried. Mayor Dedrick had been faced with an impossible choice and had taken an unconscionable course of action, but could Alex honestly say he would have chosen differently? It was on the tip of his tongue to ask which ruling would bring the man the most peace when he looked into a pair of utterly dead eyes. The weight of his choices had already taken its toll. The man had suffered much more than any mortal wound. He watched the mayor’s shoulders slump in relief as he passed his verdict. “A clean death… by my hand.”

And this is what the world - what the Maker - would ask of him? To decide the fates of men and women who were doing their best to get along in this world. To choose religious systems and authority over personal freedoms. To allow dangerous folk to exist freely amongst the common innocents. How he despised his existence at the moment.

Mayor Dedrick was led away in chains, awaiting the final item on today’s docket - the promotion of Ser Barris - before he was to meet the Maker by the Herald of Andraste’s own hand.

Alex’s stomach churned until the breakfast he’d eaten less than an hour ago threatened to make a reappearance. He missed Barris, he realized as soon as the man stepped before him, more than he had any right to. His own clumsy attempts at flirting had been met with… confusion from Barris, which had been tantamount to a bucket of ice water over the surging desire that he'd been feeling for Delrin since the first time he'd met him. Nevertheless, Alex’s heart lurched with longing at the sight of the man, now.

Maker’s balls, would this loneliness never end? Would he always be the untouchable Herald of Andraste? Barris had all but admitted that he had growing feelings for Alex but he couldn’t get out of his own head long enough to act on them. That seemed as much like a rejection to Alex as anything else he’d ever experienced.

Alex’s heart pulsed with conflicting emotions - anger and sadness, lust and affection. It was possible that this ceremony would take an act of divine intervention for him to get through. Because as his eyes locked with Delrin’s brilliant green gaze, Alex knew his heart was lost forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a move is made. 
> 
> Be sure to go back to chapters 1 & 3 to see the beautiful artwork of Alex!

Delrin had kept his distance because he hadn’t wanted to hurt Alex further. When he stepped in front of Inquisitor Trevelyan’s throne, he wondered if perhaps it had been a mistake to cut ties with the man so completely. 

 

Alex was struggling. Delrin could see it in the set of his jaw, the bags beneath lifeless brown eyes. Once he’d looked into those eyes and seen hope and fear, joy and doubt - now he saw a man as resigned to his fate as the Mayor of Crestwood had been 

 

Poor Alex looked as though he were headed for the gallows rather than holding an honored and respected position. A spark of anger ignited in his chest as he wondered how the Inquisition’s advisors could spend time with Alex every single day and let this go. How could they not see what this burden was doing to him? 

 

“You called for me, Inquisitor?” he asked, playing his part - the dutiful templar. Inside, he was dying. 

 

“Knight-Templar Delrin Barris,” Commander Cullen began, “we have gathered to review your military service to the Inquisition.” 

 

Delrin’s eyes were finally drawn away from the Inquisitor to gawk at the commander. Had he done something wrong? He’d led the Templars as well and as faithfully as he could. He followed the tenants of the chantry, tried to lead by example, lead from the heart. Could this be a form of payback from Alex for essentially rejecting him all those weeks ago?

 

Cullen continued, “You showed exceptional valor in defending the people of Val Colline from Venatori and broke a siege of demons in Ansburg. You stood against an entire town who wanted to kill a mage for imagined demonic possession,  _ without _ raising your sword.”

 

Delrin stood speechless as Cullen stepped back and Alex propped his ankle on his knee and began to speak. “In thanks for your service and your help at Therinfal Redoubt, I endorse your promotion to Knight-Commander of the Templar Order.” 

 

“Your Worship, I… I am not worthy,” he stammered, going down upon one knee and bowing his head, stunned that Alex would think him capable, would think him deserving of this honor. 

 

“Your service has restored more faith in the Templar Order than all the speeches I can muster,” Alex said, something warm in his voice. “And your devotion and loyalty could never be called into question. You will do well.” 

 

Emotion thickened his voice - pride that the Herald would think him deserving of this, searing affection that Alex would still speak of him so highly. He’d been so foolish to turn this man away, to sever the connection that had been burgeoning between them. Hope welled up in his heart as he wondered if maybe it wasn’t too late to try again. 

 

“I pray to Andraste to serve many years more,” he said, lifting his eyes to meet Alex’s. The Herald of Andraste was staring at him, something unreadable in his gaze. Barris swore the man could see right through him, but he refused to break eye contact first. 

 

Finally, Alex looked away, over Barris’ shoulder to the Templars gathered behind him. “Templars,” he called, “will you take Ser Barris as your Knight-Commander?” 

 

Propriety demanded that he stand and turn to face his fellow templars though he was loathe to turn his back on Alex - as he’d done at Haven, even if only metaphorically. But stand he did, in time to see his brothers-in-arms salute him with an arm across their chests and hail him as their new Commander. Delrin had never felt more humbled in his life. 

 

Alex stood from his throne, mind seemingly on the next task already, and Delrin could no longer stand to keep his distance, could not let this rift between them fester and widen for one more day. “Your worship,” he called, seeing Alex’s shoulders tense up briefly before he forced them to relax and turned to face him. “My lord, if it pleases you, it should be my great honor to have you escort me into the valley to see how the Order is faring.” 

 

He gave a short nod. “Of course, Knight-Commander. I shall be ready to accompany you within the hour.” 

 

Delrin watched the man walk away unsure whether he’d made the right decision or not, only certain that he wanted the opportunity to make things right between them. He needed the chance to apologize even if it did him no good, even if Alex never forgave him. Because as he stood there, staring after Alex’s retreating form, he realized something very important: he was in love with the Herald of Andraste. 

 

***

 

He attended the public execution of Mayor Dedrick because he felt he owed it to Alex to support him in his decision. Not everyone would, he knew, but Barris couldn’t help but believe the man had suffered enough. Better to offer him the sweet release of death than to prolong his state of torment. 

 

Afterward, the Herald disappeared, doubtless in order to finish up his last minute activities and to prepare for the overnight trip into the valley. Delrin hoped he wasn’t asking Alex to put off anything pressing to meet with him. In truth, he didn’t need the Herald to accompany him so much as he missed Alex’s company and wanted an excuse to spend some time with him. And the opportunity to speak to him privately, to apologize, would be a welcome one. He couldn’t help hoping he had the chance for more than apologies. 

 

True to his word, exactly one hour later, Alex emerged from his quarters with an overnight pack strapped to his back. “My horse is waiting,” he said by way of greeting. “Shall we get on with it?” 

 

They were stopped by all manner of people vying for a slice of the Inquisitor’s time and attention, and his answer was the same to each one of them, “My apologies, but this will have to wait until I return tomorrow.” 

 

Barris had been impressed with Alex Trevelyan from the moment he’d laid eyes on him in Val Royeaux many months ago, but the way he handled the attention from his followers and supporters was inspiring. Alex was kind and gracious with them, although Barris knew the man saw himself as nothing but a selfish and immature prat. Perhaps the months of constant scrutiny had matured him, or perhaps he was only trying to make himself look good in Delrin’s eyes. Either way, it worked for him. The people at Skyhold were eating out of the palm of his hand. 

 

Alex mounted his horse near the gates, and Barris couldn’t help admiring his seat. They’d discussed their respective childhoods often enough in the few short weeks of their budding friendship. Delrin knew that his father had intended him for the Templars before his magic manifested. Perhaps that was the reason he was so well trained in horsemanship. He wondered if he had any prowess at sword fighting. 

 

The three of them - Alex, Cullen, and Delrin - rode in near silence down the narrow trail into the valley. Each of his efforts to strike up a conversation with the Herald were rebuffed, so Delrin fell silent and remained so until Cullen approached him. 

 

“Is there some issue between you and the Inquisitor, Barris?”

 

“Not that I’m aware of,” he answered with a shrug, knowing that was a complete falsehood. 

 

“Hm… He seems a bit terse today. Perhaps it was that nasty business with Dedrick. Though I have to say, I cannot bring myself to blame either the mayor or the Inquisitor. Both of them were faced with difficult decisions.”

 

“Indeed.” 

 

Delrin didn’t try to engage the Inquisitor again until they’d reached the valley floor. “If you’ll excuse me, your worship, I’ll ride ahead in order to have a place prepared for you to sleep tonight.”  

 

He did not miss the way Alex scowled at him for the use of the honorific. Delrin bobbed his head and rode out ahead of his companions. The trip from Skyhold to the valley floor took hours, and he wanted to ensure that appropriate accommodations were offered to the Herald of Andraste, though he knew enough by now to realize that Alex would probably be angry at him for that as well. 

 

Nevertheless, when Alex and Cullen arrived, they each had a tent set up, slightly away from the rank and file. A fire was going outside both tents, and warm water had been provided to clean away the grime of traveling. Inside the Inquisitor’s tent, a table had been prepared with an assortment of roasted meats and vegetables, breads, cheeses, and pastries, and the best bottles of wine available to him this far from any real civilization. 

 

“I am completely famished,” Alex commented with a sigh as he took his seat. Delrin caught the faint whiff of soap as he sat adjacent to him. 

 

“As am I,” Cullen commented, sitting across from Barris. 

 

The three of them dug into their plates, conversing about the soldiers and the Templars and how their respective training was proceeding. They made a plan to deal with the mages who had initially rebelled but grown tired of life on the run and decided to come to the Inquisition to beg for mercy and offer their services against the Venatori and the breach. Unsurprisingly, Alex was in favor of showing them the mercy they so desired, and Barris agreed with him again. 

 

What did surprise him was that Alex kept catching his eyes, something affectionate and tender in his gaze. He smiled warmly and openly, laughed loudly at any and all jokes. It was as if the Inquisitor was allowing himself to relax for the first time in weeks. It felt genuine, not like an act, and Barris was drawn to him all over again. His heart tugged painfully, and he would give anything to go back in time and say something - anything - different that day. Or at least to have apologized and begged for the chance to try to better explain himself.

 

It was growing dark by the time they finished their meal and their inspection of the camp. Delrin felt as though he’d made at least a little progress in cracking through Alex’s shell, of repairing what had been damaged. Cullen excused himself to turn in for the night, leaving Delrin standing outside Alex’s tent, their eyes locked as had happened so many times in the past. Before he’d gone and loused everything up with his bumbling. 

 

“My lord,” he began, sighing when Alex rolled his eyes. “Goodnight,” he finished lamely.

 

“Goodnight, Knight-Commander.” 

 

It had not escaped his notice that since that day in Haven, Alex never referred to him by anything other than his title. Yes, he understood. Point taken, but he still did not know how to turn off the sense of wonderment he felt to be in the presence of the chosen of Andraste. Though this too was a place where he and Alex disagreed.

 

He watched helplessly as Alex entered the tent and closed the flaps behind him. He could still hear the other man breathing through the fabric, and never had he wanted to touch someone so badly in all his life. Never had he so longed to tear down the constructs of society and decorum.

 

Alex Trevelyan was a man, a man whom Delrin cared for deeply, a man whom he’d hurt deeply. All he wanted was to make things right between them. To see if there could ever be something more than friendship, more than a lowly soldier paying homage to a divine. In order to do that, he knew he would have to take the first step across that bridge.

  
“Your…” He paused and cleared his throat. “ _ Alex,” _ he breathed.  


	5. Chapter 5

“Your…  _ Alex _ … Alex, please. May we talk?” 

 

Alex cursed the thrill of desire that raced through him at the sound of his name on Delrin’s lips. All night it had taken all his powers of concentration to keep from lunging across the table to assault the man with caresses and fiery kisses. His nerves crackled like lightning at the memory of the last two hours where he’d burned up with desire while at the same time tried to keep his emotions under control and not give any more of himself away to Barris until he could be sure of the man’s intentions. 

 

Knowing it was a mistake but unable to resist, Alex thrust his hand out of the tent and hooked his fingers over the edge of Ser Barris’ armor, yanking him inside. “Talk about what?” he very nearly growled. 

 

“I want to apologize,” Barris said immediately, the words stumbling past nervous lips. “For Haven. For that day, I… pushing you away that day was a mistake… Alex.” 

 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and stepped back, hands falling to his sides. He needed distance between himself and Barris or he was going to do something utterly foolish and ill-advised. Turning away, he reached for the decanter of wine on the table and poured two glasses with a shaky hand. 

 

He focused on regaining control of his breathing as he poured. “It was probably for the best,” he said, at last, passing one glass to Barris who took a small sip and set it down. Alex drained his glass and set it beside Delrin’s. 

 

“Why would you say such a thing?” Barris had inched closer to him, though Alex had failed to notice until they were mere centimeters apart, Delrin’s sweet, wine-scented breath brushing against his lips. 

 

Alex’s gaze was drawn to Delrin’s mouth, his full lips, so plump and simply begging to be tasted. “I don’t deserve you,” he breathed, eyes drifting shut. Because that truth was easier and less painful to confess than the alternative - that the affection and desire he’d seen shining at him all night from Delrin’s eyes was all in his head. That Delrin didn’t want him and never would.  

 

“Love is never about what we deserve, Alex.”

 

Andraste’s flaming knickers, he loved the way his name sounded in that deep, silky voice. “What is it about, Delrin?” 

 

“Del.”

 

Alex’s eyes snapped up to Barris’. “Beg pardon?” 

 

“Del. It’s what my family and friends call me.” 

 

“Del,” he tested the nickname, rolling it around on his tongue. “What is love about, Del?” 

 

Barris’ hand came up to rest in the center of his chest, palm flat against his sternum. Alex felt as though it were burning through his robe, through his undershirt, searing the skin. “It’s about what the heart desires, what it craves, whom it calls for.” His words were barely a whisper now, a mere breath as he eradicated every bit of space that existed between them. 

 

Alex’s entire body trembled. Everything he’d been both fearing and desiring was at his fingertips, and his excitement could barely be contained inside of his skin. “My heart has desired you for a very long time, Del,” he whispered. 

 

“As mine has you, Alex. Your heart calls to mine, and I can no longer resist it.” 

 

Alex whimpered. Could this be real? If this was just another unrelenting dream, he was going to chop off his own hand and send it back to Corypheus then become a eunuch in his father’s dungeon while waiting for the end. “If this is some illusion, I’m renouncing Andraste and the Maker this very instant.” 

 

Del’s quiet laughter hit Alex squarely in the solar plexus, knocking the breath out of him, causing his heart to stutter. “I’ve missed you,” Alex went on no longer able to find the will to be upset at the course their relationship had taken over the last few weeks. “The talks we used to have, your laugh, merely being in your presence.” 

 

“I’ve missed those things as well. Missed you. Your smile, your silly hair.” Del smiled as he gently ran his fingers through Alex’s curls, causing him to shiver. 

 

“Please do not disparage my hair, Del. It’s liable to become offended and I’ll never get it to cooperate with me again.” 

 

More of that delicious laughter flowed and Alex was consumed with desire for the man standing in front of him. 

 

“I want to kiss you, Barris,” he murmured, eyeing those delectable lips again, “and once I begin, I will not be able to stop.”

 

“Then kiss me, my lord, for I would not wish you to ever stop.” 

 

Somehow the formal designation sounded so much sweeter on Delrin’s lips in this moment, and Alex didn’t even care that the man had gone all prim and proper on him again. Instead, he focused on the man’s gentle command, “Kiss me, my lord…” and did as he was told. 

 

Del’s mouth was soft, sweet with wine, and everything that Alex had imagined it would be. And he’d imagined it quite a bit. Del’s fingers slid into his hair as he opened his mouth to take Alex in. Oh, sweet Maker, this was more beautiful than the Golden City. 

 

He pulled away slightly, panting. “Maker,” he breathed. 

 

“You promised not to stop, my lord,” Del said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

“So I did.” 

 

Alex caught the man’s lips with his own, cupping his sharp cheekbones between his palms to hold them both steady. He delved greedily into Del’s mouth, tasting every corner, savoring every second. “Am I dreaming?” he asked, breathless and giddy. “Pinch me, Del. Fucking pinch me.”

 

Barris laughed. “I’m fairly certain this is not a dream. Could we both be having the same dream?” 

 

“Do you honestly believe we haven’t?” Alex asked, lips curling wickedly when Barris coughed and looked away. “You’re shy,” he cooed. “How perfectly delightful.” 

 

“Don’t tease me, Alex, only kiss me.” 

 

“You do seem to enjoy the kissing quite a lot. I think I would enjoy it immensely more if your plate mail were not digging into my chest so terribly.” 

 

Laughing again, Barris stepped back. “Perhaps we should stop then, my lord.” 

 

“One day, Barris, I shall murder you in your sleep.” 

 

“Doubtful, my lord. I think you enjoy kissing me too much to see me dead.” 

 

“Well,” Alex said, rolling his eyes, “I supposed you might have a point there. Must we really stop?” 

 

Alex adored the sultry smile that Del gave him, the way those brilliant green eyes beamed at him so. “I suppose I could remove the armor… my lord.” 

 

“Yes,” Alex moaned. “I have it on divine authority that you should.” 

 

Nervous but laughing, Del began to strip off the outer pieces of his armor, and Alex found himself vibrating with anticipation. When the day had begun, he could honestly say he never expected to be here tonight. 

 

Stripped down to his leathers, Del stepped back into Alex’s arms, resting his head on his shoulder. “Alex,” he whispered.

 

“Yes, Del?” 

 

“I love you. I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

 

Alex’s heart soared and all traces of hurt and anger fell away, replaced with nothing but relief and an overwhelming sense of rightness. 

 

“I love you too. Everything else is behind us now.” They stayed like that, holding onto one another for a few minutes longer. “Is there anything else you’d like for me to begin and never stop?” 

 

Delrin laughed again, Alex never tiring of it. “Perhaps we could make a list.” 

 

“Mm, a very long, very thorough list,” Alex agreed. 

 

“Beginning with what, my lord?” Del’s fingers were rubbing gently against his waist, through his robe

 

“Oh, my darling Delrin,” Alex murmured, lips pressed against Del’s ear, “I would love to begin with you fucking me into the next age.”

 

“Maker,” Delrin breathed, body shuddering hard in Alex’s arms. “That I can definitely do.” 

 

“Thank Andraste’s holy bosom.” 

 

“For the Herald of Andraste, you certainly blaspheme a great deal.” 

 

“You bring out the worst in me. What can I say?” 

 

Barris raised his head, nipping playfully at Alex’s lips. “You are a magnificent tease.” 

 

“Oh, my love, I haven’t begun to tease you yet.” 

 

A shiver raced through Delrin’s body, and he kissed Alex again. Alex’s head swam. This was the most splendid feeling in the world, and he wanted more and more and more. But reality and conscience had to come trundling through and ruining his plans for an enjoyable evening. They’d hardly spoken since Haven. Perhaps the wisest course of action was not for them to leap into sex. 

 

“Del,” he murmured, mouth still full of Barris’ lips and tongue, and Maker, this just wasn’t fair. “Del, darling,” he managed to disentangle himself enough to huff out. “We… perhaps we should slow this down… just a bit.” 

 

Delrin groaned, resting his forehead against Alex’s. “This is a jest. Please tell me you are jesting.” 

 

“I…”

 

“Yes, Alex… if you want to take things slowly, we will. I would wait an eternity for you.” He pressed his lips gently to Alex’s then stepped back as Alex’s heart melted, and he immediately regretted his decision and longed for the feeling of Del in his arms again. 

 

Swallowing, Alex closed his eyes. “I have an alternative plan but it is a most juvenile and ridiculous request.” 

 

“You, juvenile? I would never believe it, my lord.” 

 

“Such a smart mouth,” Alex murmured. “What else is that mouth good for?” 

 

“Apparently, you desire to wait and find out at a later date.”

 

A high-pitched whine eked from Alex’s throat. “What a heartless thing to say. You’re quite lucky I find your charms irresistible, ser knight.”

 

“That is Knight-Commander to you, your grace.” 

 

Alex laughed, then felt the heat rising in his cheeks. His eyes strayed everywhere but to Barris’. “Stay with me tonight, Del? We can… just hold me. I’ve… I’ve never had the pleasure of waking in another’s arms and I…”

 

“Never?” 

 

“You templars don’t allow us mages much freedom,” he said sadly. Then, “I’m sorry, Del. I suppose this is not the most opportune moment for bringing up the things that divide us. I only… I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

 

Del was in his arms again instantaneously, cradling him close. It felt absurd to admit the need for human contact, but as a mage - taken from his parents at the age of twelve and denied the right to form romantic relationships - and now as the Herald of Andraste, whom everyone deemed untouchable, Alex had become lonely in the extreme. He hadn’t even realized his own desperation for love and affection until Barris had shut him down in Haven and abruptly cut off contact. Not that Alex wasn’t partially to blame for all of that. He hadn’t exactly made himself approachable after his humiliation. 

 

Afterward, he’d felt hollowed out and dried up - more useless than usual. But things felt so much different at the moment. There was a precious sense of relief at simply being touched, being held as if he were a delicate thing of great value. 

 

Alex’s fingers began to tug and poke at the fasteners for Delrin’s leather armor, and Del returned the favor. Sliding his hands up Alex’s chest, Del pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the tent floor when Alex relaxed his arms. Slowly and carefully they stripped down to their breeches then crawled into the pile of furs and blankets in the middle of the tent. 

 

Delrin lay behind him, his front pressed to Alex’s back, and hugged him close. Tiny wet kisses met the nape of his neck, and Alex sighed in contentment. “I’m sorry I complained about stopping and then made us stop,” he said. 

 

Barris chuckled. “The day I can competently decipher everything you say and do I believe I’ll have myself committed.” 

 

“Such sweet things you say.” Alex sighed again and Del squeezed him tighter. “Del?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“For?”

 

“For this. For indulging my whims. For letting me experience this moment with you. For… giving me a soft place to land.” 

 

“It shall be my very great pleasure to be all that to you and more… for as long as you will have me…  _ Alex.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the official "Happy Ending" end of the story. I went back and forth about writing a smutty sequel or adding a smutty chapter onto the end of this fic. In the end, I decided that I'm lucky enough to have found a small handful of folks willing to read this obscure pairing, so I'm not willing to risk creating a separate work in hopes it will be read later. So... If smut isn't your thing, then stop here. If you enjoy a fairly explicit sex scene now and again, then come back next week for the final chapter! ♥
> 
> And thanks to everyone who's read the story and commented! Y'all are the best! ♥♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is explicit! ☺

“Did you bring a sword to bed last night, or are you just happy to see me?” Alex wiggled his ass, grinning at the moan he coaxed out of Del.

 

Delrin Barris was a wonder. After weeks of bumbling and miscues somehow, Alex had managed to coax the man into falling in love with him. And last night after they’d made their confessions and kissed each other silly, Del had been content to bring him to bed and… cuddle. To hold him through the night, allowing Alex the opportunity to wake up in someone’s arms simply because Alex had never had the pleasure and Delrin did not wish to deny him anything.

 

He needed to discover what it was he’d done to deserve such a man as this.

 

“Forgive me,” Barris mumbled behind him. His voice was sleepy, his body hard and warm against Alex’s back, and there was absolutely nothing to forgive. He still wasn’t sure why he’d asked to slow things down the night before. Perhaps he’d gone temporarily mad or some mishap of magic had rendered him momentarily stupid. Whatever the reason, he was more than willing to see if Del was up for playing this morning.

 

Alex ground his ass back again, this time feeling Del shudder against him. They’d both stripped to just their breeches the night before, and Del’s fingers began to trace idle patterns on Alex’s chest and stomach. “Alex,” he breathed.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“Want you.”

 

“Mmm… the feeling is quite mutual, I assure you.” Alex guided Del’s hand down to the bulge at his crotch, letting out a relieved sigh when Delrin’s strong fingers began to caress him through the fabric.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“You are literally holding the evidence in the palm of your hand, darling? What more proof do you need?”

 

“I want to hear you say it,” he whispered softly, warm breath ghosting over the skin of Alex’s neck, raising gooseflesh all down his torso and arms. “Tell me how much you want me… _my lord.”_

 

Alex couldn’t even be angry. “Del.” The word left his lips sounding like a whorish moan and he might have taken the time to be embarrassed if not for the answering echo from the man behind him. “Oh, my love, I’ve wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you at Therinfal Redoubt. I believe I tripped over my own foot when I saw you approaching. I’ve waited for months to have you here. Last night I apparently suffered some sort of apoplexy when I told you we should wait, but now we _have_ waited, and I feel that I should die if I do not have you soon.”

 

He could feel the man’s body shaking in silent laughter. How easy it was to amuse this man, which was a very good thing because Alex did enjoy being amusing. He particularly enjoyed amusing this wonderful, perfect man who was pressed up against him, hard cock digging into his flesh deliciously.

 

“Please, Del,” he added in the case that his earlier inducements were insufficient.

 

“Alex, my darling, I begin to fear for your sanity,” he said, voice gone odd from sleepiness and laughter. Despite his words, he still held Alex close, hands now roaming freely over his exposed skin. Del’s hands were slightly rough with calluses. The texture of them over his smooth, warm skin was incredible and he let out a pleased hum.

 

“I’ve always been slightly off-kilter, Del.” He moaned again. “Please don’t stop doing that.”

 

Del’s fingers had dipped below his waistband, not doing anything of significance, but their mere presence in such close proximity to Alex’s dick wracked his entire body with shivers. “I love that about you.”

 

“My desperate pleas and begging?”  


“That you’re slightly off-kilter,” Del chuckled. Then his lips were at the nape of Alex’s neck and he forgot to be witty as he let himself be lost to the sensations of the moment. Delrin’s body was hot and he smelled of sleep and man and some hint of something spicy that was driving Alex quite mad. His fingers were everywhere, as though he had more than the allotted number, and Alex was trembling with the feel of them and with the anticipation of what else those fingers might be willing to do to him.

 

He nearly lost his mind completely when Del’s hand finally delved into his breeches and took hold of Alex’s poor, neglected cock. Since arriving at the conclave, months ago, there hadn’t been much time for this sort of dalliance, and since meeting Delrin Barris, there’d been no one else he wanted to dally with.

 

Del squeezed and gave him one firm stroke from base to tip that had Alex seeing stars as his eyes rolled back in his head. “Maker,” he wheezed, unable to catch a breath because Del had pulled all the oxygen in the roomy tent out through his dick.

 

Teeth nibbled at his ear and neck, soft lips planting wet kisses against his overheated skin as Delrin continued stroking him. Alex’s hips pumped forward, chasing the sweet friction, and he was going to unload in about three seconds if something didn’t change. “Del,” he breathed or moaned or yelled, he wasn’t quite sure. With the way the man was chuckling behind him again, he figured it might have been that last one.

 

Suddenly, he found himself flat on his back, Delrin Barris looming above him with a wicked glint in his eye. Before he could respond to that, his mouth was being invaded by a deft tongue and succulent lips. Alex forgot how to speak, how to breathe, as he let himself be consumed and carried away by the man on top of him. Wrapping his arms around Del, Alex held him close, never willing to let the man get away from him.

 

His fingers began to map the expanse of Delrin’s back - smooth skin, corded muscle, and various imperfections in the form of scars that Alex knew would only add to the man’s beauty, never detract from it. Del pulled their lips apart with a loud smack, both men gasping for air, but Alex didn’t want to contemplate physical necessities such as oxygen at the moment. He was sure he’d die from lack of contact with the man above him if Del pulled away so much as a millimeter.

 

Alex held him close as his lips moved along Del’s strong jawline, down to nip at the tender flesh of his throat. He bit hard enough to sting, then soothed the sore with his tongue as Del grunted and groaned, squirming and eventually grinding his hips downward. Both of them froze as deep moans were ripped from their throats, then it was a scramble to get completely naked.

 

Alex wanted to see, to taste, to feel every single inch of Delrin Barris’ glorious, naked body. He wondered if Del would permit him to begin at his feet and lick every square inch of him. He must have said this aloud because Delrin mumbled, “Oh fuck yes,” then rolled off of Alex to lie on his back next to him.

 

He lay in stunned silence for approximately half a second before scrambling over to begin his explorations. Delrin was every bit as gorgeous as he’d dreamed he would be. Chocolate-brown skin wrapped around thick, sinuous muscle. A smattering of coarse, black curls covered his legs and chest, with a treasure trail leading to a thick thatch of hair between his legs where stood the biggest, proudest erection Alex had ever seen in his life.

 

“Oh yes,” he hissed before diving in. Gripping his lover’s ankles, he began by kissing, tasting, and nibbling his way up one leg, pausing to nuzzle his nose against Del’s balls, inhaling his rich musk, before working back down the other leg.

 

Delrin panted, fingers carding gently through Alex’s hair as he whispered sweet nothings and encouragement. Alex placed one chaste peck to the tip of Del’s cock - earning a groan of disappointment - then bypassed the member and headed up towards the man’s chest where he continued his quest. He bit and licked at muscles and nipples, pressing the man down with hands on his hips when Delrin began to buck up against him seeking contact and relief.

 

“Alex,” he gasped. “Alex, please.”

 

Alex grinned even as his teeth continued worrying a bruise against Del’s neck. “Something you need, my love?”

 

“Touch me, my lord,” Del said. _“Please.”_

 

There was no way for him to deny that simple, beautiful request. Slipping his hand between them, he took Del’s cock into his hand and stroked gently as he kissed his way back down the man’s torso - of course pausing to offer more attention to each nipple before moving on. Slickness leaked from the tip of Del’s dick, easing the passage of Alex’s hand, and he wanted to taste it.

 

Flicking his tongue out, Alex groaned at the flavor that burst in his mouth - salty-sweet and magnificent. “Del,” he groaned before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently to get more. He dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip, coaxing the pre-come into his mouth. Above him, Del chanted his name, fingers curling into his hair as if holding on for dear life. Alex sank down quickly, swallowing Delrin down his throat.

 

“Alex,” he cried, startled but seemingly pleased at the sudden shift. “Oh Maker.”

 

Alex cradled Del’s balls in one hand and held that lovely cock steady with the other while he bobbed his head up and down, sucking gently then adding pressure, throwing Del off balance with every pass.

 

“Oh, stop, stop! I’m going to come,” Delrin gasped, desperation coating his words as he tugged gently on Alex’s hair. Alex went willingly, letting Del’s dick fall from his lips, though he took him in hand again, still stroking with a feather-light touch.

 

Their mouths were joined again in an instant, Del dipping greedily inside him as he rolled them over. Alex held him fast with his hand on the back of Del’s head, forcing them to stay connected. Delrin didn’t seem put out in the least. Del wrapped his long fingers around Alex’s erection and began stroking him with the same rhythm, the same tender touch that Alex was using on him.

 

“Let me be inside you, my lord?”

 

Alex moaned loudly at the request whispered into his ear as teeth clamped down on the lobe. _“Yes.”_ The word was dragged out on a long breath, his entire body shuddering with the desire for more.

 

But then Del’s head popped up, face twisted into the most distraught expression imaginable. “Oil,” he said dejectedly. “We have none.”

 

Alex felt the heat crawling up his neck to his cheeks. “In,” his voice caught in his throat so that he was forced to clear it in order to continue, “in my pouch.”

 

Delrin grinned at him, an evil sort of thing that tied Alex’s stomach in delicious knots. “You carry oil with you, my lord?”

 

“It… comes in useful at times,” Alex squeaked. “For… cuts or blisters… for drizzling on one’s bread.”

 

Delrin’s smile widened, “For bedding the Knight-Commander?”

 

“That too,” Alex huffed. “Or you know… sometimes I use it to pleasure myself… when I’m alone in my tent… fantasizing about a certain smart-mouthed templar who is simply gorgeous and whose large, exquisite cock I would very much like to feel pulsing inside my body right now.”

 

For good measure, he leaned up and nipped Delrin’s bottom lip with his teeth. Del seemed to be struggling for breath, his eyes having rolled back in his head. “Maker,” he breathed as his body seized up. “Are you trying to kill me, darling?”

 

“Not yet. I’ve so many wondrous uses for you, love.”

 

Del smiled at him - a heart-stopping thing that sent butterflies careening around his insides. “Get your oil then.”

 

Alex kissed him, slow and sweet before pushing him gently away and reluctantly leaving their warm cocoon to retrieve his knapsack. When he returned, Del was eyeing him as though he were a particularly spectacular delicacy that he wanted to devour. Alex was perfectly willing to be ravaged by the man.

 

He crawled up to straddle him, pressing the vial of oil into Del’s hand as he took his lips in a hungry kiss. He vaguely registered the pop of the cork from the bottle and moments later, slippery fingers were teasing around his entrance. Alex groaned as Del fingered him, rubbing enticing circles around his hole but not breaching. It was a delicious tease and Alex wanted more and more.

 

“Del,” he separated their mouths to gasp, and his love took that opportunity to slip one thick finger inside of him. Alex’s breath left in a rush and he ground downwards, chasing the sensation that shot up his spine. “Yes,” he groaned loud enough to be heard throughout the valley and he couldn’t care less. Del’s fingers were sublime, this moment impeccable; he refused to feel shame over enjoying himself.

 

Delrin fucked into him, first one finger, then two, then three, while his other hand fondled Alex’s balls, caressed his cock, rubbed his nipples. And all the while, Alex rocked on top of him, relishing the feeling of being filled that he’d been craving for months. When Del removed his fingers at last, Alex whimpered in loss and in excitement before reaching between his legs and gripping Del’s cock. He managed to smear some oil on the thing before positioning it against his opening. His eyes never once strayed from Delrin’s face as he slowly slid down his shaft, pulling the man into his body and holding him there. He was not disappointed.

 

Del’s eyes were wide with wonder, pupils so large they nearly consumed that gorgeous ring of green that Alex wanted to get lost in forever. His lips were parted as quick, shallow breaths rushed in and out of his lungs. “Alex,” he whispered. “I love you. Oh, my darling, how I love you.”

 

Ridiculously, Alex felt tears sting his eyes. This was a happy moment, a joyous, intense, incredible moment, and he would not detract from it with tears. Holding onto those tears with all his might, he still felt his lip quivering as he responded, “I love you, Delrin Barris. I never thought-”

 

He cut himself off because he was close to blubbering again. Del seemed to understand what he meant though, and instead of pushing him to share, he gripped Alex’s hips and pushed up into him. Alex cried out as the sting morphed into unimaginable pleasure that streaked through his veins.

 

They established a slow, easy rhythm of rocking and thrusting that was slowly driving them both insane, but Alex wanted this to last forever. Damn Corypheus and damn the hole in the sky. This was where he wanted to spend his eternity - physically joined with Delrin Barris in this bliss.

 

Del’s arms went around his back and he pulled Alex to him, kissing him sweetly before rolling them over and thrusting back inside. Alex wrapped his arms and legs around the man, kissing him wherever his lips might reach, groaning out his neverending pleasure as Del plunged into him over and over. Del’s fingers and lips caressed him as sweet words poured from his mouth - words like _beautiful_ , and _perfect_ , and _love_.

 

Alex felt the wetness on his cheeks but chose to ignore it until Delrin began to kiss away the tears that he was powerless to stop. At this point, he was too far gone to feel any shame whatsoever. He’d worry about being embarrassed later when he wasn’t so wasted on overwhelming pleasure.

 

He felt that strong hand grip his dick once more and knew that once Del began stroking him, it would be all but over. He started to protest but his body was screaming for release now. Besides, they could do this again later. “So close,” he mumbled.

 

“So am I.”

 

Alex gripped Delrin’s face between his palms and pulled him into a blistering kiss as he rocked his hips upward. His climax ripped through him from his toes to his head, bursting out of him in a rush. A guttural noise seemed to echo all around him and he wasn’t sure if it was coming from himself or from Del.

 

Delrin’s hips faltered, lips falling open into a perfect O of delight and satisfaction, and Alex felt the warm rush pulsing into him as his love shivered and shook. They cradled each other through the aftershocks, harsh breaths contrasting with their delicate kisses, and Alex was sure he’d never experienced anything so wonderful in all his years.

 

They took the time to indulge in some lazy kissing and listless petting, knowing that the world was waiting. There were some serious logistical kinks for them to solve before they could have anything resembling a normal relationship, but Alex had faith that one day the nightmare of Corypheus would end and they would no longer be tied to their respective roles.

 

Before they could move or get dressed, the flaps to Alex’s tent slapped open and Cullen wandered in holding a sheaf of papers in his hand. “We’ve been unable to locate Ser Barris this morning,” he said, still staring at the documents. “But you and I need to pack up soon and head back to Skyhold. There are thi-” He stopped abruptly when he finally lifted his head.

 

“I found him,” Alex said with a cheeky grin as Del worked to cover their nudity.

 

“Sweet Maker,” Cullen breathed. “My apologies, your grace… Knight-Commander.”

 

“We’ll be ready to go in a few minutes, Commander,” Alex said to the man’s retreating back.

 

“Take your time.” Cullen’s message was muffled as he hurried away.

 

“That was exhilarating,” Alex said, rolling over to press himself into Delrin’s arms again.

 

“It was… unexpected. I’ll give you that.” He drew Alex closer to him, hands soothing up and down his back. “We’ve a lot to discuss yet, my lord.”

 

“Mostly how you’re going to stop calling me things like ‘my lord,’ your grace,’ and ‘your worship!’”

 

“Never, your worship,” Del grinned at him.

 

“Did I mention how lucky you are that I’m madly in love with you?”

 

“On that, we can certainly agree.”

 

~~The End~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Dragon Age fic. Who knew it would take this exceedingly rare pair to get me here? Hopefully, it's good! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,  
> Elle


End file.
